Forum:DLC 4 is a waste!
Okay, so I got through about 90% of the Claptrap Revolution DLC and I feel confident in my assessment that it is unimaginative in many ways. - Killing Claptraps is not really that much of a challenge. - Quite possibly the biggest insult: the bosses. Not only do they have a Knoxx, Steele and Ned-Trap, which are exactly the same as their counterparts in previous DLCs, including attacks - BUT YOU FACE EACH ONE TWICE! Very uninspired, and nothing new! (Yes, I know Steele is new, but she is the exact same as an Omega assassin, so that makes her not new.) - I guess this is more of a complaint, as the MINAC is a brand new boss - but is it just me or is the MINAC is really fucking hard? - The achievements are boring and randomized - you don't really have a choice in whether a Claptrap drops a fish, 3d glasses, or just plain parts - so you have to go on huge Claptrap-murdering binges, and you never know when you'll get the achievements. Basically, by chance. I got the goggles one, but I didn't try for it. HALF of the damn achievements are go-get-these-random-drops. Stupid. Only thing that I appreciated, because it was surprising, was having Marcus get killed at the end. I see this whole DLC as pretty Gearbox-masturbatory. "Heh, let's make a DLC, except the entire thing is a joke about how we ended the original game!" Yes, it's more Borderlands, which is always good, but I am very disappointed that so little of a spin is put on it. All the time and effort that went into making New Revolution could have been spent making something on the caliber of General Knoxx. I'd really like some feedback on this so I know I'm not the only one. Giant, beautiful maps, above average drops, a chance to put your shock weapons to good use, tons of chests, a mini-farmory, continuation of humor and political commentary..... what more do you want for 10 bucks? Sure it ain't Knoxx, but GBX tossed you a free level patch to make up for it. I wasn't thrilled with my first run-through but as I played more and more I was happy to have RR added to the BL canon.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) S'true, I think we all got a bit spoiled from the epicness of Knoxx. RR is definitely a superior DLC to DLC's in general. My only complaint is that they didn't make much use of all the space on the giant maps. The addition of far more vertical maps really appealed to me, and I was really hoping for a glorious running fight from a herd of Rakk Hives. Or at least an army (100+) of Claptraps spawning around you all at once at a mission trap on a barren field of Ultimate Destiny.... Sreza 18:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) the new dlc wasnt as good as knox or Dr. Neds island. but it was still new and pretty fun. I waited for the patch befrore playing the new dlc (even though i bought it the day it relesed) the rasing challenging level makes it fun. it was an average dlc if you ask me. I still think it's better than Jakobs Cove. It really does bring more to the table.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) How is it better than Zombie Island? Zombie Island had funny parts, new enemies, new bosses, an original storyline, wereskags, etc. What does RR have over that? Klatchy 23:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That's just like, your opinion, man.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I did the same thing, I downloaded RR, but didn't even play it till yesterday on Saturday because of the patch. I have to say I agree with Constipated Jarrad. Zombie island had a good thing going, but they just chouldn't execute the whole zombie apocalypse theme. I started playing RR at about 8 Saterday morning and finished all the missions by about one in the afternoon. The AI felt really stupid. I knew it was going to be retardly easy so I decided o use a repeater throughout the whole thing. It got boring really fast, so I just rushed through it with my actual weapons. I got to MINAC and was thinking well at least this will be kind of fun. Guess what? WRONG. Many people talked about how it was hard and crap, I shot him a few times in the eye with my plague and down he goes. To be honest, the only thing this dlc has going for it are the level designs. They were well developed, vibrant,and big ,but because of the content, was wasted. Overall, I thought it felt like a small iphone minigame app. As a dlc, average. 03:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) What's with the name shot? I don't call you Faghan Sucko, do I ?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree, this really felt more like one of those 200 gamerscore max arcade games than an actual dlc expansion. There wasnt really a point in playing through it that i had that same "wow" effect like with the vanilla borderlands, and knoxx (i really liked the zombie pack....some of you may not, but i for one found it entertaining...i guess because there arent any enemies like them anywhere else in any of the dlcs or game.) I mean, i didnt get 1 single weapon worth the time it took to design it in the developers world in my entire 2 playthroughs of dlc4. I mean come on, you'd expect something new right? There had to be something new, but there wasnt, i know GB passed it out to a 3rd party designer, but i really think it should have been tasked to a company that is experienced, not an iphone game app company to let them make their big breakthrough to console gaming. I would really like to see another dlc on the scale of knoxx, i know it wont happen, but i would like to hope for it. Yes dlc4 had huge open areas, but filled with what? 50 claptraps? then good as new but still the same enemies we have been fighting since we got the game? It might have had some more life if persay the new trapified enemies exhibited new and exciting combat tactics, but there wasnt any such thing. Yes there was a trapified rakk hive, but he was just as much a pushover as his un trapified brother in trash coast. i know im notorious for long posts, but i feel why break tradition lol I know pearlescent weapons are knoxx specific, but i really think they could have put some more of that borderlands flair in it if there was new weapons, not many, but something unique to the dlc. I personally think they are trying to balance on a dangerous beam, with really good and really bad dlc ideas, really good (in my eyes) zombie, really bad ...moxxi, really good...knoxx, and another really bad...RR. I hope they dont decide to cut corners if they make a 2nd borderlands. You cant fail with what the vanilla game was, and if they bring together what made the vanilla game spectacular, and the pros of the dlcs, i think it'd create an epic saga in proportions to what made borderlands take the rpg shooter genre by storm. Ending conclusion, being a supposed Hyperion based dlc, i think it really lacked the luster one would expect from a manufacturer as large as Hyperion in the game. Since basically the whole game and the best dlc were Atlas based, i think there should at least be the possibility of a dlc based of every manufacturer. But alas, theres my hopes getting up...and then i'll lament on my underdeveloped luck skill. lol ZomBiE 04:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) @ Conceited: It's my opinion that it was funny and original, yes. But, the fact that there were actual new enemies (wereskags, lootgoons, tankensteins, etc.) and new bosses (Ned, undead Ned, the pack, etc.) is certainly empirical. Yes, RR had new level designs, but so did Zombie Island. So, when you say you like RR better than ZI, because "it really does bring more to the table.", what do you mean? Klatchy 18:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Claptraps aren't new enemies? Hyperion soldiers aren't new enemies? Hyperion Badass Soldier, Steele, MINAC, aren't new bosses? ZI was boring to me. Zombies are boring to kill. The level design was dreary and repetitive. The loot was junk. RR had more of what I was looking for than ZI, although niether were super great. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) well conceited Jarrad no they arnt claptraps=midgets with a new look, hyperion solders=lance with a new look, hype badass is basicly typhon with a sideways shield and a different gun, steele is just an omega with more health, the only realy new boss is the MINAC but he is either to easy or to hard depending on your choice of gun and leval. I do agree with you though it beets the zombie island because you can't just rip through with a hellfire, the maps are beutiful and intricate with way more vertical stuff+the maze that is sanders gorge, you dont need max lighting to sorta kinda see, you can get better guns because there are more than two of them who actualy drop guns, the hyperion gift shop, and heightend legendary spawn rates. p.s. its a more chalenging experience if you make a new character for it. p.p.s. I happend to notice that the game confuses sledge and clucktrap I checked the kill sledge mission and finger licken bad from headstone mine. p.p.p.s. sory for the bad speling, long post, and reaching p.p.p.s. 21:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found %20%09%0A%20%20%20%7D%0A%7D%0A"); Would have been good if the some of the enemies in DLC4 weren't a "reskin" of some existing enemies. Hyperion soldiers looked like poor man's Atlas soldiers. Also they should've made good use of the wide spaces in the maps. It's pretty empty and a waste of memory loading useless crap. Nonetheless we finally got the scaling patch. GrandShot 22:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's only a waste of memory if you're the kind of person who bought Knoxx simply because it gave you 11 more levels. For the rest of us who appreciate exploration and finding hidden treasure + stuffs, it's a lot of content. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : :There's nothing much to explore with just wide spaces without any function, when comparing to other wide maps. GrandShot 21:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you explore? I don't think you explored. I spent hours just wandering, and let me tell you it was both rewarding and fun(but not always relaxing, see: jumping puzzle tower). Just because there aren't any quests that send you there doesn't mean it's functionless. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say that DLC4 is a 'waste', but would agree that it's not their best DLC...by far. I can also see how some would level accusations that many of the new baddies are simply reskins of the old ones. Make no mistake, I don't wholehartedly agree, but as I'm no programmer, I've not got the expertise to argue the point for or against. I've got all of the DLC's and have found fun in completing each one (shoot me- I actually enjoyed 'Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains') in their own right. For DLC4, after getting all of the teaser images, I'll admit- I had hoped for more Hyperion Troops (perhaps as many as we had to wade through in Knoxx?), and also had hoped for harder boss fights (waitwaitwaitwait...Knoxx, Ned, and Steele are back?!?!? Woooohoooo!!!) but was let down. I'd make strong recommendation that each piece of content be weighed for what it is: An add-on to an already great game...not an entirely new game in it's own right. Then again, that's just my $0.02.MisterJoshua 22:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) In my oppinion DLC4 had a lot of problems with it. I preferred ZI because of the humour to it, and of course it was the first DLC! So the excitement trumped all. Anyway, the problems with the DLC4 have been already mentioned, giant beautiful maps - with nothing to do in, very very very easy enemies- except MINAC, which was hard the first time on splitscreen for me. But they made RR the end of borderlands! They at first made it sound as if this was the sequal when I finished borderlands, so when it came out I thought it would have been gigantic, but it took me and my boyfriend a couple of hours to beat it. There was some amazing loot, especially when you beat it & keep going back. BUT I feel they should have tried harder instead of just getting it done and throwing it out there. I do believe this is the last DLC, and that if they created another it would have to be as good as Knoxx. I'm hoping there is a sequal in the making, of course their are rumours, but I want it to be confirmed. This game was way too addictive to just stop, especially when there is alot more money that could be made with the Borderlands franchise. Savvyelle 01:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I though MINAC was a little difficult my first playthrough, although I quickly learned if you hang out under that little shack to the left of your starting point and only pop out to shoot Kamikazes and when his eye's forcefield disappears, it's quite easy, as for INAC, that was a disappointment. Second playthrough, way too easy, I think MINAC itself died in less than a minute. As for Marcus, I'm pretty sure he just gets knocked out, but I could be wrong. I have to agree that the increased drop rate and massive amount of chests and mini farmory all makes up for the bosses. I also found Mr. Blake to be a pretty awesome character, and was happy to see Tannis again. All in all, of course not comparable to Knoxx, but I thought it was worth the $10. Abyss Raider 02:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) @ Conceited: No, I don't think that they were new enemies because they were very obvious reskins of old enemies. Claptraps are midgets from midgetville in Sunken Sea, Hyperion Soldiers are Lance, and the only new bosses were MINAC and D-Fault, Steele was a reskinned Omega Assassin which you have to admitt was pretty lame. I can see where you are coming from with zombies being boring to kill, but I really enjoyed the Brains series of missions, because you actually had to crit shot them to collect brains which made it fun for me. I just think that ZI had a lot more new content than RR did. Agree to disagree? Klatchy 05:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I was also disappointed at first. But taking it for what it is, extra content for a great game , it has some positives. I still think it could have had alittle more content. Some unique drops from the few new bosses would have been nice and a few extra missions espescaily with the inn keeper war. But all in all it wasnt bad, it just wasnt great.Veggienater 22:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) What I really like about this dlc is how it really rewards exploration. There are hidden (maybe not hidden, but you get the point) chests in all sorts of places. If you go to Wayward Pass, explore every bit and fight through all the way to MINAC you're sure to get at least 2-3 very good items. Be it either purple or legendary. ALOT of Skag piles and lockers contain rare weapons too. Plus you don't even have to fight the MINAC to be able to loot all the chests in that area, just circle the place and avoid running into Marcus. Add 4 player coop and you'll have yourself a blast! Of course you can just farm the gift shop which I also do on some occasions, but this game is about shooting and looting! So get out there and explore that 4th dlc! It's definitely worth it. But story wise I get why people don't like it. It isn't nearly as clever as the other Dlc's. Sumpskildpadde 08:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC)